New Found Hope
by InuFan6544
Summary: Kagome is abused by her drunk Father. She meets Inuyasha at her job one day and spills everything to him. Will her life turn around? Better than it sounds.InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

If you listen closely when you are near the Higurashi shrine, screams of pain, hate and loneliness can be heard.

Kagome was curled up in a ball in her room, shivering, letting the blodd trickle down her face. A twisted ankle, headwound and cuts all over her body left her not only physically scarred, but emotinally as well. Another beating from her father took its toll.

_'No!'_ Kagome shouted in her mind. _'He is NOT my father. I refuse to accept the fact that his blood runs through my veins.' _

Kagome cleaned her wounds and looked at herself in the mirror.

Yeah..Kagome Higurashi. Her "father" Naraku was all she had left after her mother and brother were murdered.Shes 16 years old and goes to Shikon High school. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Hm..Okay so that was abit of a lie. Her and Inuyasha wern't BEST friends, but they were friends. They would bump into each other every now and then, sometimes they'd talk. But oh, did she have a crush on him. Kagome usually dressed goth..she could express herself that way without getting beaten by her father. Her father would beat on her all because he was a stupid drunk.

_'Damnit!' _She mentally flipped herself off. _'Not your father! Hes just an asshole drunk and thats all!'_ Kagome then sighed and pulled out the first aid kit out from her bathroom cabnet. She applied some rubbing alcohol to her head wound and a roll up bandage on her ankle. It was going to be a hard night on getting to sleep and she'd have to come up with some good excuses for Sango and Miroku about her injuries. She lied down on her bed and looked at the celling for a little while.

"Fuck!" Kagome sat up immedally, then held her head in dizziness and lied back down slowly.

_' I have work tomarrow at Club Pleasure..I'll have to cancle my plans with Sango and Miroku tomarrow..ugh..it won't be easy working tomarrow with this ankle..'_ Kagome thought. She works at a strip club. SHE HATES IT AND WANTS TO BURN DOWN THE GOD FORSAKEN PLACE. Sadly, her "father" signed her up for the job and it gives good pay for all her medical expenses, so she has no choice. She also is forced to pay for her own intution, since Naraku could care less.

She then closed her eyes and started to drift off in a deep sleep awaiting for what tomarrow may bring..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short guys! This IS my first fanfic and this IS the default chapter. So deal with it. It'll get better, I promise!

Inufan6544


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. She thought about throwing it aganist the wall just to shut the thing up, but then she seriously doubted Naraku would let that go "unpunished". With a heavy sigh, she gently turned off the alarm clock and walked over to her closet.

"What to wear.." Kagome said to no one in particular. She decided to wear her works uniform under her clothes so she wouldnt' have to come home and change. Her work uniform was merely a black lace push-up bra with black lace underwear. For school she wore a black Evanescence tee-shirt with black lace gloves going all the way up to her shoulders. She also wore black baggy pants with a few chains and hightops. As she went into the bathroom to apply make-up, her cell phone started buzzing. She looked down and almost threw up. It was a text message from Hojo.

"Hey babe. Lets get together on friday for the movies. LyL. Hojo"

"Oh my god. I have to break up with that bastard. I guess he still doesn't know I saw him cheating on me with Kikyou." Kagome smirked as she talked to herself. (A/N No, she isn't crazy, alright?) She took out black eye-liner and applied it to her eyes and she put the chinese marking "Death" on her right cheek. She then wore black eyeshadow and a clear lipgloss. She decided not to add cover up or anything to her headwound because it was healing nicely, wouldn't attract much attention and she didn't want to add makeup to the wound and make it worse.

She tip-toed past Narakus bedroom to see him passed out on the bed with liquor in his hand. She then grabbed her backpack, ran down the stairs and out the door towards her school.

_'Hm..well Today IS the talent show and I can break up with Hojo there..it won't be too hard..' _Kagomes thoughts were suddenly interupted when she bumped into a figure and landed on the ground, sending his papers flying everywhere.

" I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." _'Damnit..my ankle..I broke it from that fall..last night it was only twisted..' _Kagome finished picking up some of the papers and tried to get up but hissed in pain and kneeled down holding her ankle.

"Kagome..are you alright? Let me help you up..you already got most of the papers.." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and was happy it was only him and not someone else who would just leave her there.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your papers." She handed him the papers and he helped her up. He then look down at her ankle and took off his bandana to wrap around her ankle as extra padding.

"It's alright. How'd you do this to your ankle?" Inuyahsa questioned.

"Oh..I just fell down the stairs is all.." Kagome was amazed by his ears! When he took off his bandana, they showed two adorable dog ears. "Your a half demon?"

"Yeah.." Inuyasha said slowly as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No, I find it amazing. My..uhm.._father_ is a half demon as well." Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled.

"Well Kagome, It was nice talking to you. You can keep the bandana and watch where your going next time." He said as he smirked

"Thanks..bye!" Kagome said as Inuyasha let out a simple 'Feh'. Kagome then continued walking to school and meet up with Sango and Miroku. (A/n I didn't say this before, but Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are goths too. Go figure.) As always, Sango just screamed out "PERVERT!" and Miroku had a red slap mark imprinted on his left cheek.

Kagome was about to start a coversation with Miroku and Sango but th bell rang, so she had to let this out quickly.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to..uhm..go to work today, so I won't be able to hang out with you guys." Kagome stated quickly.

"Thats okay. C'mon! Lets go! The talent show is starting!" Sango said as she pulled Kagome along.

"Lady Kagome, are you going to sing in the talent show?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see." Kagome said as she smirked. Sango and Miroku got seats in the near front row as Hojo made his way to the second row. Kagome got on stage and talked to the teachers for a second. Then one teacher announced:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! I tried to update ASAP and I tried to make it long. Thanks for the reviews! P.S I actully made this chapter and chatper 3 in one day, but the Fanfiction updating system was down. Sorry!

(P.S. CLIFFY!)

Inufan


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome Higurashi will be singing 'Gone' For us. Enjoy!"

Thus, Kagome wnet on the stage and grabbed the mircophone:

_**What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care **_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

She then pointed to Hojo and said "It's over."

Sango and Miroku were wide eyed, then they stood up and cheered as loud as they could. Hojo had a glare on his face and Kikyou stood there, just smiling because she had no idea what just happened. Inuyahsa was in the back row, speechless.

The day went on un-eventful as usual. At the very end of the day, Inuyasha and Kagome had an actual conversation. Sango and Miroku decided to leave the "future couple" alone. Just as they started to walk away they heard THAT VOICE.

"Inu-sweetie! Come here!" Kikyou threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Kikyou..you are trying my patience.." _'Holy crap! Hojo is right there, flirting with Kagome while his GRILFRIEND can't get her hands off me! Those two are sex animals and don't care who they're with, just as long as they get into someones pants..'_

Inuyasha roughly pushed Kikyou off and started to walk up to Kagome and Hojo. What he saw made his temper flare. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this for Kagome. Kagome was leaning aganist a tree, blushing and looking very uncomfortable. Hojo was stroking her cheek gently and whispering whatever he could say to lure Kagome in. Kagomes bangs suddenly covered her eyes and Inuyasha heard and saw everything that was going on.

"Kagome, I want you. I know you want me and you can't deny it." His hand started to move on her thigh and was stroking it softly "If I don't get what I want, I _can_ be your worst nightmare." Kagomes bottom lip started to tremble and her bangs covered her eyes. She was about to give in when Inuyasha punched Hojo so hard in the mouth, Hojo fell over, almost passed out. Inuyasha was now standing protectivly(A/N I don't have spell check. Sorry) in front of Kagome.

"Bastard! I don't know what kind of game your playing, but if you ever come near Kagome again, _I'll_ be your worst nightmare.." Inuyasha growled. Kikyou helped Hojo up and walked away.

"T-thanks Inuyasha..." Kagome studdered.

"Just be careful around him, alright?" Without needing an answer, Inuyasha walked away.

"Kagome, Miroku and Iwere going to help..but we figured Inuyasha had you covered" Sango winked and Kagome blushed. Kagome looked at her watch.

"Shit! You guys I have to go..to work now. I'll see you guys later!" Kagome was about to run off, but decided to stay and listen to the conversation with Sango and Miroku.

"Sango..please go out with me. Just one date. I really like you." Miroku pleaded.

"..Alright..but DO NOT try anything funny or I swear.." Sango threatened, blushing.

"Yes, I know. I'll see you on friday, My lovely Sango." Miroku said. Sango turned a bright redand started to walk away."Y-yeah..bye."

Kagome then walked over to Miroku and gently nudged him in the ribs. "Ha! I told you! All you had to do was ask her! Miroku, I always told you she likes you! Me and her are so close, that I would be able to tell if she likes you just by looking at her."

"Very funny Lady Kagome." Miroku then gently nudged her in the stomach and Kagome grabbed her stomach in pain, wincing slightly.

"Lady Kagome! I'm so sorry..are you alright?" Miroku inquired, worried.

"Yes..I'm..fine. Thanks.." Kagome then relaxed abit and stood up straight.

"Lady Kagome...Please, I know I'm perverted but don't take this in any sort of perverted way. I see you as my sister and if there is anything you ever need, I'm here for you, alright?" Miroku said, still very worried.

"Thank you Miroku. But I'm..fine. Now, I have to go. I..can't be late." Kagome said, putting on a fake smile and started to walk away.

"Goodbye..Kagome." (A/N Notice how Miroku called her just 'Kagome' rather than 'Lady Kagome?' That means hes getting more comfortable with her and everyones reletionships as friends or as couples are making progross. Moving on...)

_'You can't hide behind that barrier forever, Kagome. Please..stay safe.'_ Miroku started to walk in the opposite direction towards his home.

**AT KAGOME'S WORK PLACE, CLUB PLEASURE**

Kagome, Laya and Kitty were taking their breaks outside in the back, just sitting around and talking. Laya and Kitty worked there for similar reasons as Kagome and thats why she liked them. Laya was a full wolf demon and Kitty was a full cat demon. (A/n Laya and Kitty are my friends from RL. But they fit perfectly in the story!) Laya was there because she always wanted to be a dancer and singer. When herparnets got abusive, she dropped out of high school and ran away. Now she lives in a 1 bedroom apartment and works at Club Pleasure as a dancer. She has adopted a child and her child was home-schooled and works an internship at a radio station. (A/N I can't tell you her childs name yet. :P) Her passion was singing, but she had no collage degree, so this is where she worked. Kitty was a different story completly. Her family was killed when she was a child. Her mother was in the ICU, but shes been in a coma for years and Kitty lost hope a while ago. She loved to dance and she ABSOLUTITY loved attention. (A/N No, Kitty is NOT stuck up. Shes the nicest person I've ever meet.) She worked there as a stripper. Kagome worked as a waitress and ONLY a waitress. Its bad enough to wear those skimpy outfits, she wasn't going to be giving lapdances with that. As much as they hated to admit it, the got VERY good pay there. Everynight, they got about $100 in tips plus their monthly salary. Laya had black hair and blue eyes while Kitty had light brown hair andhazel eyes. That was what they looked like in their human form. (A/N Their demon forms will be told later in the story.)Laya was around the age of 20 while Kitty was the same age as Kagome.

"Kagome..Kitty I feel so bad for you guys. Your only children and you shouldn't have to grow up this way." Laya said to Kagome and Kitty.

"You did." They said at the same time, giggling.

"So, anyone have any good news? We only have 5 more minutes left of break. Kitty, your mom better yet? Kagome, got a new guy?" Laya asked.

"Nope, shes still the same" Kitty stated sorrowful.

"Well.." Kagome blushes and Kitty and Laya suddenly looked at her with wide eyes and grins, waiting for the details, " Theres this guy I like..hes saved me from a total pervert and he helped me when I got hurt. Hes name is Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed even brighter when she saw their faces. Laya and Kitty suddenly glomped(A/N Glomp is a tackle/hug.) Kagome and started to tease her saying things like:

"Kagome has a new guy! Ohhh!"

"Maybe they'll get married!"

"I'll finally be a godmother!"

"Guys get off me! Break is over!" Kagome yelled giggling as she pushed them off. They all sighed and walked back inside. Kagome started to take some guys orders as some drunk pervert guygropedher to get her attention.

"How may I help you, sir?" Kagome put on a fake smile as she talked.

"I want you.." The man slurred his words.

"S-sir..I'm sorry..thats not my job.." Kagome stated frightened. The man then suddenly got up and started to pull her to one of the "Private Rooms". Kagome struggled the whole way but the man pushed her onto the bed and started to kiss her.

**ELSEWHERE IN CLUB PLEASURE**

"Sesshomaru..Why did you drag me here? I said I'll try law enforcement for one day and see if its what I want to study in collage. Not try a strip joint!" Inuyasha stated angrly.

"Little brother, calm down. We are to check all of the back rooms to see if there is anything going on. Even strip clubs have rules as of 'When is going too far'..." Sesshomary stated un-emotionally.

_'God damn. I bet ?Miroku would much rather be in my place right now..' _Inuyasha thought.

"Laya!" Sesshomaru called out as Laya walked over to him.

"Yes? What is it Sesshomaru?" Laya asked.

"Has there been anything shady going on around here?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Check the back rooms, I saw a man drag one of my friends back there, but I couldn't do anything or it would've blown my cover." Laya stated worried. Sesshomaru nodded and continued to walk towards the Private Rooms.

"What..the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru confused.

"I will tell you at home. Not here." Sesshomaru said as he opened one of the doors and immedally pulled out his gun. There was Kagome, tied to the bed with many wounds on her stomach, face and other parts of her body. She was completly naked and there were tears streaming down her face. The man above her had his shirt off and had a bloodly switch blade in his hand which caused most of Kagomes wounds. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took action right away. Inuyasha kicked the man in the head and grabed the mans wrist and twisted it until his face touched the floor. He then immedally handcuffed the man but held him to the ground to get information.

"What you doing to her! Why!" Inuyasha questioned, the anger rising in his voice.

"I was told to toture her and then do whatever I pleased to do." Thr man cried out in pain.

"Who told you that..?" Inuyasha growled, twisting the mans wrist harder.

"I was hired by Naraku! I don't know anything else!" Inuyasha was about to question the man more but the police came in and took the man away. Kagome had a blanket placed around and was taken outside to sit in the back of an ambulance. She was not taken to the hospital because Sesshomaru was a dective and had to question her.

"Miss Higurashi, Do you have any releation to this 'Naraku'"? Kagome was afarid to tell..would he hurt her? Would Naraku find her if she told? She was about to lie, but then she saw Inuyashas golden orbs staring at her with worry and she broke down. She told them the story of how he was a powerful man and a drunk. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then he decided to talk to his brother alone.

"Sesshomaru. I know this girl and she will have no where else to stay. Let her stay with us." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Well, Inuyasha if you truely want to be involved in law enforcement, you cannot have any releations to the vict-" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"I Don't want to be in law enforcement! I want her to be safe!" Inuyasha suddenly turend red at his outburst.

"She can stay with us if you admit your true feelings to her. If she is to be in our home, I do not wish for you to like her and not have her be told. Shes suffered enough." Sesshomaru smirked and went to talk to a uniform. (A/N A uniform policemen)

Inuyasha sighed in anger and embarresment. He let out a small 'Feh' and walked over to Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Who is Layas daughter? How does Laya know Sesshomaru? Who is Kittys mother? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And just a little note for everyone, I DO NOT make lemons.

InuFan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long, I go to a theature camp and I've been busy alot. Anyway..laughs You guys didn't have to actully answer my questions in your reviews, I was just putting them to recap for the next chatper. So yeah, most of the questions will be answered. Oh, and by the way, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was taking a bath in the guest bathroom, playing through her mind everything that happened today.

_'Well, I had work, when "it" happened. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha helped me with it, they invited me to their house to live with them, they let me have the guest wing in their mansion of a house..'_

Kagome stopped thinking and turned pale, she couldn't even repeat in her own mind what _else_ had happened. She gently pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, every bad feeling running through her. Sadness, anger, hate, guilt, blame, but what she mostly felt was pain.

_' And when I explaned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru what happened to me..I forgot one detail..he raped me..'_

Kagome then narrow her eyes in pain as her vision was blurred in tears. She quickly wiped them away and wrapped herself in a towel. Once she was dried she put on a white baggy tee-shirt with black p.j. pants. She tied her hair in a quick bun and headed downstairs, but stopped in the kitchen to see Inuyasha sitting down at the table, Sesshomaru standing up talking to Laya and a little girl hiding behind Laya with a shy expression.

"Wha..Huh...what're you..?" Thats all Kagome could say as she was pretty confused as to why her best friend was here. Inuyasha snapped her out of her thoughts by gently grabbing her by the forearm and making her sit down and sitting down himself.

"Yeah, Sess, what the hell is going on! I'm just as confused as Kagome." Inuyasha stated in confusion and anger. Laya blushed slightly as Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He looked at Laya with a 'Should I tell them?' look. Laya nodded as Sesshomaru sat down to explan.

"Well, as you know I work in law enforcment. Laya here just landed a job as a undercover dective recently as the club started to get abit shady." Sesshomaru stated with a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Okay..but that doesn't explan who the kid is and how you two know each other." Inuyasha said in confusion.

"Me and Laya used to e friends in high school before she dropped out, and we've been staying in touch since. This.." Sesshomaru then gestured to the smaller child "..Is Rin. Shes our child." Sesshomaru stated calmy.

O.O

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said in unison.

"Relax, you two. We adopted her a while ago. We were planning on telling you soon enough." Laya said warmly.

"Oi, this is alot to take in.." Inuyasha sat back, folded his arms and closed his eyes growly slightly.

"Laya..you've been hiding this from me for so long?" Kagome was looking down, and she slightly clentched her fists in anger.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was going to tell you and Kitty sooner, but I didn't want to put you in danger." Laya said as she put a hand on Kagomes shoulder.

"Y..Yeah..I'm sorry..I don't know why I got mad so suddenly." Kagome relaxed, but her eyes were somewhat wide and she looked scared almost.

_'..W..why..did I snap at her like that..? Could..I be pregent..? No..I'm just still shaken up from today..' _Kagome was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha talk.

"Kagome..I know things seems bad now..but they will get better. Me, Sesshomaru, Laya, Kitty, Sango, Miroku and everyone else is here for you. So don't worry." Inuyasha blushes slightly but held a soft gaze on Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to head upstairs..I'll see you all later.." Kagome stretched abit and walked upstairs to her room. Inuyasha sighed slightly and then Laya spoke up.

"Well, we're going to head home. Have a nice day. Please take good care of Kagome. Shes like family to me." Laya then grabbed Rins hand and headed out the door.

"Did you--" Inuyasha cut Sesshomaru off before he could even ask the question.

"I'm going to tell her now then I'm taking her out with some friends of hers and mine, so lay off." Inuyasha said slightly blushing and heading up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was short guys, I've got lots of stuff going on. So yeah, but i'll try to update faster!

Inufan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm trying to update really fast! Okay, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gently knocked on Kagomes door beofre entering.

"Come in." He heard Kagome say. He quietly opened and shut the door. He walked up to her to talk to her for a little bit.

"Hey..uh..Kagome? Uhm..While you were in the shower..some people called. Your friend Kittys called about something with her mom and wanted you to go to the hospital as soon as possible.." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Kitty called? Thats great! We should head out now--" Kagome was about to run out the door when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, Sango and Miroku also called..They said that they are going out tonight for a date..and..well..they wanted me and you to come along..as a double date.." Inuyasha then slowly let go of her arm and blushed, looking away slightly.

_' Oh my god. FINALLY! I really like him...' _Kagome then smiled.

"Sure Inuyasha, I'd love to go!" Inuyahsa looked at her, abit taken back.

"You mean..you..wouldn't mind going with a half demon..like me?" Inuyasha was looking at her with a 'Wtf is wrong with you?' kind of face.

"Why would I mind?" Kagome asked with a confused expression.

"Feh" Inuyasha then crossed his arms and turned to leave. "Dress nicely before we go to the hospital so then we can look okay for the..uh..date tonight." He then left and shut the door behind him.

_' Kagome..shes..so..I can't even explan it. Shes actully..accepting me?..Thats a first..' _Inuyasha then walked into his room to get ready.

Kagome sat on her bed in awe and happniess. _' Wow..I'm so..happy..but..its not right to feel happniess when I'm like this..I'm..not worth it..'_ Kagome quietly sighed, then went to the closet. She'd have to thank Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for picking up all her stuff at Narakus house while he wasn't home. She pulled out black pants with a beige flower design on it and a few thick strings at the bottom of the pants. She then pulled on a small black tank-top and a baby blue tank top over it. She put on diamond earings, and her hightops. She then walked downstairs and saw Inuyasha had the car keys already ready to go. He was dressed in blue baggy jeans and a tight white tank top.

"Yo, lets go." Inuyahsa said throwing the keys up and down. Kagome nodded and they headed out to the car. The car ride was short considering the hospital was close by. Even though the car ride was short, Inuyahsa kept taking a few glances over at Kagome. When they got to the hospital, they ran to the floor Kitty and her mother were at and they saw Kitty standing outside the room, crying. Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling and rushed over to Kitty while Inuyasha walked over with ehr, but stayed silent, not wanting to interfere.

"Kitty..whats wrong? Don't tell me that she.." Kagome looked at Kitty with a sad expression on her face. Kitty looked up with a tear stricken face, but she was smiling...

o.o;;;;

"Uh..Kitty..?" Kagome looked at her with a confused expression and Kitty hugged Kagome suddenly.

"Kagome! I'm so happy! Shes awake! Shes finally awake! We can't go in to see her because shes still in bad condition, but you can look at her." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, shrugged and looked through the doorway into her room. Kagome heard a small gasp and looked over to Inuyasha who was now sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Inuyahsa! Inuyasha, whats wrong!" Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha and Kitty kneeled down next to them as well. Inuyasha had a far off look on his face.

"That woman..Kittys mother..Is Kirara..Shes my cousins' wife..His name is Shippo..and--" Inuyahsa was then cut off by Kitty.

"So my dads alive too!" She asked in surprise. Inuyasha nooded and then looked at Kagome with saddness on her face.

"Kagome..Shippo told me..that the person who attacked Kittys family..was Naraku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if it was short, but somewhat of a shocker, huh!

Inufan


End file.
